Eric Cartman
Eric Theodore Cartman, zwyczajowo nazywany po prostu Cartman – obok Stana Marsha, Kyle’a Broflovskiego i Kenny’ego McCormicka, jeden z głównych bohaterów Miasteczka South Park. W niektórych odcinkach, jak na przykład Rudzielce czy Organizator, przedstawiany jako główny antagonista. Żaden z pozostałych głównych bohaterów serialu nie traktuje go jak przyjaciela i na dobrą sprawę nie wie, kiedy tak naprawdę zaczęła się z nim zadawać, tym niemniej kiedy przyjaźń Stana z Kyle’em zostaje wystawiana na próbę, Stan z reguły zaczyna zadawać się z Cartmanem. We wcześniejszych odcinkach jego najlepszym przyjacielem był Kenny, ale w późniejszych został nim Butters. Cartman jako pierwszy bohater serialu przedstawiony został bez czapki, co miało miejsce w odcinku Wesołych świąt, Charlie Mansonie! W odcinku Pakerator 4000 90 funtów, czyli około 41 kilogramów. Geneza Trey Parker i Matt Stone uważali początkowo, że niemożliwe jest przeniesienie postaci takiej jak Archie Bunker, bohatera sitcomu All in the Family z lat 70., do współczesnego serialu. Uznali jednak, że może się to udać, jeśli postać taka będzie animowanym chłopcem mieszkającym w South Parku. Chociaż powszechnie uważano, że jego imię pochodzi od pilota Luftwaffe Ericha Hartmanna, co mogłoby tłumaczyć jego zamiłowanie do Hitlera i nazizmu, twórcy w jednym z wywiadów potwierdzili, że w rzeczywistości pochodzi ono od osoby o nazwisku „Carpman”. Zarówno Parker, jak i Stone stwierdzili, że Cartman jest ich ulubioną postacią z serialu. Chociaż pierwowzorem postaci był Archie Bunker, Toni Johnson-Woods, autorka książki Blame Canada: South Park and Contemporary Culture, uważa, że nosi on również podobieństwa do postaci granej przez Jackiego Gleasona w serialu The Honeymooners z lat 50. i Freda Flintstone’a. Charakterystyka Dokonania W dotychczasowych odcinkach Cartmanowi udało się osiągnąć wiele zamierzonych celów – znacznie więcej niż pozostałym bohaterom. Część z nich okazała się sukcesem, inne porażkami. Przykładowo w Mysterion: Początek staje się superzłoczyńcą kontrolującym Cthulhu, którego wykorzystuje do niszczenia nielubianych przez siebie rzeczy i osób, począwszy od hippisów, Justina Biebera, żydowskiej synagogi i San Francisco. W Rozpalonej katolickiej miłości zakłada zespół grający chrześcijański rock konkurencyjny wobec zespołu Kyle’a i zakłada się z nim o to, kto pierwszy zdobędzie platynową płytę. Chociaż zdobył fanów, uznanie i pieniądze, przedsięwzięcie okazało się porażką, ponieważ okazało się, że zespoły grające chrześcijański rock nie mogą otrzymać takiego wyróżnienia fonograficznego. Naruszenia prawa Cartman pochwalić może się bardzo dużą liczbą wykroczeń i naruszeń prawa. Chociaż wielokrotnie dopuszczał się okropności i przestępstw, aresztowany był zaledwie sześciokrotnie - za domniemaną zbrodnię nienawiści, porwanie Buttersa, wrobienie Liane w prowadzenie laboratorium metamfetaminy, przetrzymywanie hippisów oraz towarzyszenie Stanowi w Wielorybich dziwkach, gdzie trafił do japońskiego więzienia. Za działanie jako Szop i sianie zniszczenia wraz z Cthulhu został zatrzymany przez Kyle’a, Kenny’ego, Stana, Clyde’a i Timmy’ego, ci jednak nie przekazali go władzom. Tym niemniej po każdym aresztowaniu szybko opuszczał więzienie, co można wytłumaczyć albo wpłaceniem za niego kaucji przez Liane, albo niekompetencją władz South Parku. Wśród przestępstw popełnionych przez Cartmana znajdują się m.in.: * Zabójstwo: w odcinku Zgaś peta dźga i zabija Roba Reinera, co jednak zostaje uznane za samoobronę, Reiner zaś pojawia się w późniejszych odcinkach. W Scott Tenorman musi umrzeć zabija Jacka Tenormana i jego żonę, a następnie rozczłonkuje ich i podaje ich synowi z chili. W odcinku Biedny i głupi zabija kilka osób, w Wing członków chińskiej mafii, jednak ponownie w samoobronie. W Ostatnim Meksykaninie zabija grupkę Meksykanów, mocząc ich wodą i rażąc taserem. Znaczenie w popkulturze Cartman uznawany jest za najpopularniejszą postać z Miasteczka South Park. Również twórcy przyznają, że jest on ich ulubionym bohaterem, z którym w dużym stopniu mogą się identyfikować. Ze względu na politycznie niepoprawne zachowania, postać była obiektem zarówno pochwał, jak i krytyki – przykładowo niektórzy przedstawiciele społeczności żydowskiej uważają, że jego antysemityzm i podejście do Kyle’a dobrze obrazuje to, jak traktowani się niektórzy żydzi, inni z kolei uważają, że takie dowcipy ze strony twórców stawiają ich w złym świetle. Cartman wielokrotnie znalazł się na liście najbardziej rozpoznawalnych animowanych postaci wszech czasów. W codziennym użyciu Amerykanów znalazły się często powtarzane przez Cartmana frazy: „Pieprzcie się, idę do domu” (ang. Screw you guys, I’m going home) i „Uszanuj moją władzę” (ang. Respect my authoritah). en:Eric Cartman de:Eric Cartman es:Eric Cartman id:Eric Cartman it:Eric Cartman nl:Eric Cartman ru:Эрик Картман tr:Eric Cartman uk:Ерік Картман Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Uczniowie